


Super South Park Adventures

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, Yaoi, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: A collection of South Park's super hero's adventures with yaoi content. May lack continuity. Set like a crime show, a different random adventure often leading to yaoi fun.





	Super South Park Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or it's characters.

It was a cold day in South Park Colorado, cold even by the standards of the small mountain town, with record snow falls, the local school was closed. Fourteen year old Craig Tucker decided to use this rare opportunity to take his boyfriend Tweek Tweak on a date. Tweek was upset that they rarely got time alone together, he never said it, because he of his insecurities, he didn't want Craig to think he was a nuisance, but Craig knew his boyfriend well and he intended to let him know that wasn't the case and that he wanted to spend time alone together, just as much as the blonde. Craig wasn't one to show emotion but he loved Tweek more than anyone or anything in the world.

Tweek had once sat on the sidelines as the other kid's their age ice skated happily, he was too nervous to skate with so many people, what if he fell and someone sliced his fingers off? Or worse his head! Craig chose not to skate and sat with Tweek so he wouldn't be alone, but he could tell his boyfriend really wanted to be out on the ice too. That's why he decided on an ice skating date at Stark's Pond. All the other kid's in town were sneaking in to see the latest R-rated horror movie, not something Tweek would like. Thanks to that, they would likely have the place to themselves.

The jittery blonde was, as you might expect, still nervous, despite it being just the two of them, but with Craig at his side, he quickly started to gain confidence and enjoy himself. Seeing Tweek smiling so brightly, seeing him truly happy, made Craig happy, he couldn't hide his smile as he watched his boyfriend grow bolder and bolder as he joyfully skated across the ice. Spinning and leaping like it was something he was born to do.

Craig's happiness turned to shock, as Tweek disappeared right before his eyes, then horror as he realized the ice had given way, swallowing Tweek into the dark depths of the icy pond. With no regard for himself Craig launched himself towards the hole after Tweek.

As the ice broke beneath his feet, Tweek didn't even have a chance to yell before he was enveloped by the freezing water, as he gasped his hands clutched at his throat, the freezing water burning his throat and lungs. He had no strength, he felt himself sink deeper and deeper, his consciousness fading. 'Craig, I love you Craig I wish I could spend more time with you, I wish I could see your face one last time. Goodbye Craig.' Tweek knew he was going to die but all that crossed his mind was Craig, as the darkness overtook him, he prayed that Craig would be ok without him.

Craig raced across the ice taking a deep breath and diving in head first as he reached the hole, he forced his eyes to stay open, despite the pain of suddenly being his by freezing water. He desperately searched for his boyfriend, looking with his eyes while reaching blindly with his hands. He was running out of breath when his hands finally found something, a slender wrist, he grabbed it, wrapping his numb fingers around it as strongly as he could, pulling until he saw his boyfriend. He swam to the surface, pushing Tweek out before climbing out himself. Craig picked Tweek up and started running, it hurt, every part of him ached but it was all he could do, Craig didn't know a thing about cpr, even less about hypothermia, all he knew is that a hospital was needed to save Tweek. The nearest hospital was over fifteen miles away but Craig wasn't thinking, he just ran, his body pushing itself past it's limits.

"Please be ok Tweek. Please please please, please don't do this to me, I can't live without you, I need you Tweek. I love you, I love you so fucking much, I'm sorry I don't say it enough. Please god, be ok Tweek." Craig shed tears for the first time in his life as he pleaded for Tweek to be ok, he ran faster and faster, soon the ground was crumbling beneath his feet, Tweek felt as light as a feather, the hospital that should still have been many miles away, was now in Craig's view, only a few hundred feet, he closed that distance in seconds. He didn't question it, just entered the hospital, screaming for a Doctor.

A Nurse bought a gurney over and Craig gently placed Tweek on it, still crying, Craig begged them to help him. A Doctor rushed over placing his fingers on Tweek's neck. The Doctor turned to Craig, an angry expression on his face. "Do you think this is funny?" The Doctor asked, confusing and angering Craig, how could this idiot think his boyfriend possibly being dead could in anyway be funny. "There's nothing wrong with this boy! What kind of game are you playing." Just then Tweek let out a groan, Craig pushed past the Doctor he was about to punch and wrapped his arms around Tweek, who had just sat up, Craig sobbed as he held his boyfriend, ignoring the looks they were given.

The Doctor promptly kicked the two out, thinking they were playing some kind of weird prank. They went to Craig's house, Craig holding Tweek's hand the whole way home, keeping the smaller boy close to him. Craig made Tweek a coffee before they headed up to Craig's bedroom. Craig sat on his bed, patting his lap for Tweek to sit on, Tweek blushed a little before taking a seat, Craig handed Tweek his coffee then wrapped his arms around the small blonde, his head nestled against Tweek's shoulder. "Agh. W-what is this?!" Tweek said holding the cup so Craig could see it.

Craig's eyes went wide, the coffee in the cup was frozen solid. Craig got up, walking over to his guinea pig's cage. "I'm just borrowing this, Stripe." He grabbed water bottle off of the cage, walking back over to Tweek, he held it out to him. "It's ok honey, just take it." Craig assured him, when Tweek hesitated. Tweek nervously stretched his hand, taking the water bottle, almost instantly it froze. Seeing it happen before his eyes, Tweek dropped the bottle in shock.

"W-what's h-hap-happening to me C-Craig?"

"I'm not sure babe. But I think something happened to me too." Craig went on to explain that he ran the whole fifteen miles to the hospital in under two minutes, the ground crumbling under him, without feeling any exhaustion and how he carried Tweek like he weighed nothing at all. Craig picked Tweek up then and there, Tweek was still light, but not feather light, just his normal lightness. After that Craig went outside and tried running, his running speed was also normal and he felt out of breath after a few minutes of continuous sprinting.

Tweek eventually stopped freezing things as soon as he touched them, they experimented together and Tweek learned to control the power to freeze after a few weeks. It was harder for Craig, no matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to draw forth that power again. Craig liked being boring so it didn't really bother him. The only downside was Tweek feeling alone, like he was the only one. Tweek turned to super hero comics for research, recreating the circumstances seemed to be a common theme to draw forth hidden powers. That was of course out of the question, the circumstances were Tweek drowning. To placate Tweek, Craig agreed to think about the events of that day and how he felt. It worked and after more experiments they determined Craig's power activated when his emotions were strongest, the stronger the emotion, the stronger and faster he became.

Tweek was worried about being locked up and experimented on, so they kept their powers a secret, never using them, just occasionally testing to see if they still had them. They had intended to never join the ranks of other so called super heroes, now wanting to get involved in such annoying matters. That all changed one day when a tsunami was going to destroy Denver. Tweek felt guilty about the fact that his power could stop the tsunami and save lives and instead he was just watching it happen on T.V. in Craig's bedroom, Craig's emotion flared at the sight of his boyfriend's tears and in seconds he donned an outfit that hid his identity, leaping from his window, the instant his feet touched the ground, Craig flew(As in ran at super speeds.) toward Denver. Tweek didn't even notice, he was so focused on the T.V. Tweek watched growing guiltier by the second as the wave grew closer, when out of nowhere a blue blur appeared in front of the wave, the blur turned into a young looking boy. The boy punched the air so hard, he created a powerful shock wave that blasted part of the tsunami away. Next the boy pulled back both fists and started firing punches like a machine gun, Tweek watched in awe as the tsunami was wiped out.

Tweek turned to Craig with a smile on his face, only to find Craig not there, Tweek looked around the room confused, when a blue blur flew through the window landing in front of him. The blur turned boy stood, pressing a kiss to Tweek's gaping mouth. "AGH I-I HAVE A B-BOYFRIEND WHO I LOVE!!" He screamed pushing the boy away from him. The boy smirked at Tweek pulling off his disguise. (A blue eye mask bandana. Think Zorro but blue.)Revealing himself to his boyfriend. "CRAIG!" "Heh, nice to know you love me so much you wouldn't even cheat with a super hot super hero." "CRAIG!!" Tweek launched himself at Craig, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Craig you saved them!! You saved them all, thank you Craig!" "Anything for you babe."

This incident made Tweek realize he couldn't sit by and do nothing, while he had the power to save lives. He couldn't and wouldn't let Craig risk his life saving people, all by himself, especially when he was doing it for Tweek's sake. That was the day Super Craig and Wonder Tweek were born, it wouldn't be long before they would become known the world over.


End file.
